The work proposed in the present study is designed to determine the mechanism of decreased cardiac performance in hearts removed from diabetic rats. The hypothesis that this mechanical defect is related to altered energy metabolism will be investigated by determining rates of oxidation of tissue glycogen and lipids, and of exogenous substrates such as glucose, pyruvate, FFA and ketone bodies. The ability of the isolated heart to perform mechanical work with each of these substrates will be determined.